Bandmates
by caseylovemondler
Summary: Chandler and Ross band worked out and they just started a world tour bringing rachel and monica along with them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have quite a few mondler stories written down on paper and have decided to put them up on here now I have an account. I wrote this one about a year and a half ago now but never got to completely finish it so I am going to post it on here in time when I have it.**

Basically Chandler and Ross band from college got quite far and they are about to start touring the world, Monica and Chandler are dating but kinda secretly cause they know that is Ross found out that would be it for the band and they do not want that to happen especially since they are now doing so well. Rachel and Ross are dating and Ross invited Rachel to come on tour with them but Rachel only agrees if her best friends and Ross sister Monica can come along too so that she isn't on her own during the concerts and so that the guys can have their own bus and the girls can too.

Ross and Chandler are about to go on their first around the world tour with the girls with them too, they have lots of stops to go to including L.A, their home town New York, San Francisco, Texas and lots more places in America. They will also be touring in England, Scotland, Wales, France, Germany, Spain. They are just doing some last minute packing.

Monica and Rachel are at the local store picking up some snacks for their long bus rides to come. They are of course starting the tour in New York and do not need to travel to far to the concert place. Rachel turns to Monica and just starts chatting about random stuff "Why did you beg me so badly to ask Ross if you could come on this tour with us." "I just wanted to be with my best friend and brother and to get away from my parents as they annoy me so badly when Ross is not there." "No seriously, Why do you want to come it will be boring most of the time as we will be traveling and don't you get car sick really easily." Monica picked up about 3 packs of chips of different flavors and dumped them into the shopping cart. "Yeah well it is different this is a bus, and besides that's why I am coming to keep you company I am sure you do not want to be on the tour bus all by yourself it must get lonely being the only woman on there. Even more because this is a world tour and yeah the other tours you went on you was probably fine by yourself but come on this is a WORLD TOUR it will be long travelling hours most of them by yourself." Rachel looks at her and says "Yes I guess that is ture, also the fact that you are dating Chandler and nobody else knows about it." Monica is really surprised now and she pulls Rachel away from the few people around and manovers the cart to around the corner where nobody is. "What I am NOT dating Chandler" "Then why does he always phone you and why are you always out together having secret meetings huh!" "Umm maybe because we are friends. Okay look fine we are together, but do not say anything to anybody especially Ross because we can not risk the band breaking up because of something silly like that alright." "What it is true, I was just messing with you. This is great two couples together, and that's the real reason you wanted to come on tour so you would still see Chandler cause you can't stand being apart for very long. Thats cute." "Yes it is. Can we finish shopping and talk about it later possibly when we are not in public please." Rachel didn't reply just grabbed the shopping cart and they both raced around the store picking random snacks and drinks up for their trip after the concert that night. Rachel loves gossip so this is no surprise that Rachel has done this.

A couple of hours later they are at the concert listening to the band play and the girls are listening from backstage behind the red colored curtain when Rachel remembers that Monica still has not told her the proper deal with her and Chandler and pulls Monica aside and takes her to Ross dressing room to chat. "So?" Monica sounds confused. "So what?" "Whats the deal with you and Chandler" "Well we are together not seeing other people, trying to be quiet about our relationship so that nothing bad happens to the band or us. If Chandler and I broke up ever then we would just know, not anybody else and then there would be nobody hurt apart form us and nobody would be mean to Chandler and everything would be okay." "Thats good, cool. So you two you know yet" Monica smiles and kind of looks a little uncomfortable at the same time Rahcel takes this as an immediate response as a yes. "Well thats great for you guys. Ross and I haven't yet." "Dude thats my brother. and really why?" "Oh right yeah sorry! Its just him not me, I mean he is just you know anyway The guys will be finished soon lets go back to the curtain.

Ross and Chandler have finished their last song and have come off the stage and immediately see Monica and Rachel waiting by for them. "Hey so did you hear the crowd they were wild tonight." Ross and Rachel hug and as do Monica and Chandler but make it look like a friendly hug. "Yeah they were really rooting for you guys tonight. So glad it went well." Rachel replied to Ross. "Yeah us too, They wanted us to play again but we already did once so told them that was it for tonight and that they can see us at the meet and greet later on tonight So we got to go and get Changed and ready for that." Chandler says winking at Monica whilst Ross isn't looking. "You guys go get changed then and we will meet you on your bus later on tonight after you have finished the meet and greet, we can hang out for a bit and at the gas station Rachel and I will just go back to our bus." "Or not, You girls can stay in our bus for the night we can celebrate our first night of our first ever world tour, I am sure there will be more but this is the first one." Chandler suggests just to get more time to spend with Monica. "That sounds great to me, Now you guys need to get changed" Rachel says, The guys go to their dressing rooms and changed for the meet and greet, but they have a while yet before they go on and just hang out alone in their own dressing rooms because they will be spending a lot of time together.

Monica talks to Rachel for a bit and decides to go hang out with Chandler and tell him that Rachel knows about them but has promised not to say anything to anybody about them, Rachel makes her way to the guys bus and just waits for Monica to come back. In the mean time Monica has just gotten to Chandlers dressing room and knocks on the door she hears him yell "Wait just a minute I will be ready soon." Monica decides to just go in and sees something quite expected of a late teen young man of 20 years old. "Hey I thought you only did that with me." "Oh god, Hey Mon." "Monica shuts the door and makes her way over the the couch where Chandler is sitting. "I need to talk to you about something" Chandler looks worried. "Please tell me your not..." "no most definitely sure I am not that. Its just Rachel knows about us she promised she would not tell anyone." "Good. Well least you have somebody to talk to about us apart from me. Now shall we?" Chandler and Monica start to kiss and do stuff.

**Hope you all liked it, please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have quite a few mondler stories written down on paper and have decided to put them up on here now I have an account. I wrote this one about a year and a half ago now but never got to completely finish it so I am going to post it on here in time when I have it.**

**A huge thank you to hugefriendsfan00 who reviewed my first chapter, hope you all enjoy this one.  
**

Basically Chandler and Ross band from college got quite far and they are about to start touring the world, Monica and Chandler are dating but kinda secretly cause they know that is Ross found out that would be it for the band and they do not want that to happen especially since they are now doing so well. Rachel now knows about Monica and Chandler, her and Ross are dating and Ross invited Rachel to come on tour with them but Rachel only agrees if her best friend and Ross sister Monica can come along too so that she isn't on her own during the concerts and so that the guys can have their own bus and the girls can too.

Later that night after the band has played and had done extremely well for their first night of their first ever world tour. Monica, Rachel, Ross and Chandler are all in Ross and Chandlers tour bus hanging out and celebrating the first night of the tour and how well it went. Everyone has been drinking not too much though just a glass of champagne and some cocktails for them all but Rachel and Ross have had a bit too much to drink and are quite drunk by this point Chandler is on the verge of being drunk one more drink will over do it, Monica has drunk less than the others and have but is still tipsy bur she says that somebody has to stay sober because it would be absolutely crazy on that tour bus if they were all out of their minds drunk.

Rachel stumbles over to Ross and says to him very loudly shouting as she cannot keep quiet because she is very drunk. "So Ross you wanna know a secret?" "Sure I love secrets" Rachel leans over to Ross ear and says out loud and not whispers like she would do if she wasn't drunk out of her mind. "Monica has a secret boyfriend" Ross starts laughing and keeps giggling as he says "That's impossible if she had a boyfriend he would be here and we would all know about it." Ross realizes that Rachel is saying that Chandler is Monicas boyfriend "Ohhhhhhhhh! Guys why didn't you tell me?" Ross screams excitedly at the thought of them in his drunken state. "We didn't know how to and did not know how you was going to react and besides its not like we are engaged or anything." Monica replies trying to make sure Ross keeps cool and doesn't suddenly lash out at them and hurt them in some way. " "I think it is amazing for you guys not its two couples on the tour bus not one, not that Ross and I have done anything much yet really." "Dude that is my brother your saying about there so be careful cause I don't wanna know. Like I said earlier keep that part to yourself" Monica said to them all before Ross started to slip and say something knowing Ross and his drunken state he defiantly would. Rachel speaks up again and says "Well you told me about you and Chandler earlier because I remember you said that I dunno now." Monica laughed. Chandler looks at Monica sternly and says "You told her about our private business like that?" "Well its what girls and women do everyone does it, its great it definitely makes me feel better about myself when I talk to Rachel about thinks like that." Chandler softens his look at Monica and tells her that it is okay and maybe he should talk to Ross about some stuff then "That is my sister so no stuff thats too bad okay." "Right I forgot maybe I will just talk about it with Frederick Monica asks Chandler "Who the hell is Frederick " Which Chandler replies "Frederick the pig!" Rachel and Ross both laugh out very loud and Monica looks at him strangely "I don't think you should be drinking any more Mr. Neither should you two either." "We have to be up early anyway so lets just go to bed and wake up and drink a lot of coffee in the morning." Chandler goes to bed himself but unfortunately not before he has to help Monica literally force Rachel and Ross to bed."

The next morning Monica is up kind of early at around 8.30am and Chandler wakes up as she is making Coffee in the small kitchen and comes into the Kitchen and hugs her from behind. "Morning sweetie" Chandler stops hugging her and sits at the small table with a mug of Coffee that Monica has just made fresh. "Morning, you Okay?" "Yes I am brilliant. How about you?" Monica smiles and replies "I am very good this morning thanks, A lot better than Ross and Rachel are probably doing this morning." "Just one thing, I have seen Ross a lot the morning after he has been drunk and he doesn't usually remember anything. So there are Chances that he has completely forgotten about last night and does not remember about Rachel telling him about us." "Well that is good if he doesn't as we aren't even ready to tell him yet." Chandler smiles "Oh good, I am so glad you feel the same way." They both lean in to kiss and are in the middle of a very passionate kiss when they hear a cough from just inside the kitchen. They quickly pull away and neither one of them wants to look at the door just in case it is Ross "You know I could have so easily of been Ross." Rachel says to them. "Sorry!" Monica and Chandler say at the same time. Rachel makes her way over to the Coffee pot and pours two mugs of Coffee one for her and one for Ross. She goes and sits at the now crowded small table. " You two are so lucky that I convinced Ross to take a shower before coming out here to get Coffee." Chandler asks the question that he and Monica are both dying to know. "So does he remember anything from last night?" "No, not a thing. Don't worry I will not tell him still. I always keep my promises especially to my best friends." Monica and Chandler are every happy with this.

**Hope you all liked it, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have quite a few mondler stories written down on paper and have decided to put them up on here now I have an account. I wrote this one about a year and a half ago now but never got to completely finish it so I am going to post it on here in time when I have it.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

Basically Chandler and Ross band from college got quite far and they are about to start touring the world, Monica and Chandler are dating but kinda secretly cause they know that is Ross found out that would be it for the band and they do not want that to happen especially since they are now doing so well. Rachel now knows about Monica and Chandler, her and Ross are dating and Ross invited Rachel to come on tour with them but Rachel only agrees if her best friend and Ross sister Monica can come along too so that she isn't on her own during the concerts and so that the guys can have their own bus and the girls can too.

A few nights later and the guys band are still very popular and they are all heading to fame literally over night and it can be quite overwhelming for them but they are dealing with it well and getting used to having fans and paparazzi following them about. They were told that the fans following them would die down and it has a little bit, they are all hoping it will go down even more, unfortunately the paparazzi are still following them all about everywhere even if they are just going from the tour bus when it has stopped for some fresh air. This makes Chandler and Monica very worried that someone will catch them out on one of their secret dates and it will be reported in the newspapers and in magazines, that would just completely blow the whole band up and there will be no band left to follow. Ross and Rachel are still together and have been for one year together now and are very happy and going to a nice restaurant to celebrate and with no surprises there was a bunch of paparazzi taking pictures of them and asking them random questions as soon as they got out of the car that the hired for their date and until they got into the restaurant. Rachel and Ross just carried on walking along towards the restaurant and ignored all of the questions until one certain question came up and then Ross stopped and listened. "Hey Ross, What do you think about your little sister Monica and your best friend and band-mate Chandler Bing dating each other?" Ross looks surprised at this question and then thinks of an answer and says it in an angry tone "Get your facts right before you go around spreading silly rumors about people, whether we are famous or not you should not be speaking about people like that and making things up." Ross takes Rachels hand and starts walking towards the restaurant quite quickly as he does not want to hear any of the replies of the annoying photographers who keep following them and taking pictures.

At the same time in a completely different restaurant Monica and Chandler are having dinner but to make it look like they are just friends they invited a fellow couple along who they met at school Phoebe and Joey. They all made it look just like a group of friends out having a good time as they didn't want nobody to still know about them and wanted to keep the paparazzi at bay from taking pictures and making up silly comments saying that they are going on romantic dates together all of the time, when even though they are a couple its not always like that. Joey spoke up "So this is a nice place, Kind of romantic don't you think?" Chandler smiled and slightly laughed a little. "No this is just you know a nice dinner as friends." "Right, that is why you guys chose the most romantic restaurant in town then huh. Speaking of which when are you two going to come out and tell everyone your dating." Monica and Chandler both do that fake laugh at the same time and Monica replies "We are not dating Phoebe, and yes we spend a lot of time together now that we are on tour together but we are just friends." Joey looks shocked "So this isn't a double date then?" "Most definitely not Joe. So how have you two been? We haven't seen each other in a while." Chandler questions to try and get the topic off himself and Monica. "It has been really good thanks, we are getting on well and get this we moved in together a couple of weeks ago." "Wow that is great for you guys, Congratulations." Chandler and Monica both say at the same time then laugh. "Yeah we really like living together it is so much fun and we now have naked Tuesdays." Joey says not realizing that he has shared too much about his and Phoebes personal life. Monica and Chandler look kind of uncomfortable at this point. "Joey they don't need to know about our private naked days together like that?" Phoebe says to him the same way you would tell a child that they could have something if they was good. "Oh, Opppps sorry guys." Joey apolagises just as the waiter brings the bill to the table. "You wanna just pay for what we had or go half's on the bill Joey?" Chandler asks. "I think that splitting the bill will be easiest and the best option. You should work it out as your the best one at maths here." "Okay well it is $65 all together so it is $32.50 each" Joey and Chandler put the money down for the bill and they all get ready to leave the restaurant They all decide it is a nice night and walk back to Joey and Phoebes apartment that they were invited to earlier for some drinks. As usual there are paparazzi following them and asking silly questions, Monica tells them o just ignore it and carry on walking as the apartment isn't too far of a walk about 5 minutes from the restaurant.

Ross and Rachel had a really nice time on their date and are now back at Ross and Chandlers tour bus, they are just talking and having a few drinks together. Luckily they were in the restaurant for such a long time that the paparazzi must have given up and just left to find some other celebrities and to get pictures of them instead of wasting their time on people that are not even there outside to take pictures of. Ross and Rachel had a very good time on their date and are chatting about the band and how well it is doing, then it gets to more serious stuff and Ross brings up the tricky conversation of where the relationship is going, Rachel replies with that she really loves him and wants to be with him for ever and doesn't want him to ever let her go. Ross is really happy with Rachels reply and tells her he feels the exact same way. They kiss just innocently at first but things then start to heat up quite a lot...

Monica and Chandler are now back at base of where the tour buses are and they think that as it is Ross and Rachel's anniversary, so they decide to go into Rachel and Monicas bus to give them some privacy and so that Monica and Chandler can spend some time together alone after being with Joey and Phoebe all night long. Chandler realizes that he has no clothes for the night and that he won't have any clean clothes for the next morning before he goes off to do the press conference of their tour. Luckily on their way home they didn't have any paparazzi following them only a few fans who recognized them but soon got pictures with Chandler and then left them to get back to the bus by themselves they were very happy with this as they got to be alone on their way home just incase they didn't get any time to be alone once they had gotten back to the buses. "Oh shoot, I don't have no clothes or anything to wear tonight." Chandler says just hoping Monica will say what he wants her to. "Well I can safely say that you do not need any clothes to wear tonight, and as for tomorrow just go back to your bus and get some clean clothes before you have a shower. If Ross asks where you were just say that you stayed in Rachel's bed here because you didn't want to walk in on them if they was doing anything and didn't want to disturb them on their anniversary and private time." Monica explains "Ross won't say anything and he suspects nothing from us. I'm not actually staying in Rachels bed right, just yours with yours of course." Chandler says. "Duh" Monica and Chandler both get ready for bed and start kissing and go into Moncias bed to do their usual stuff.

**Hope you all liked it, please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have quite a few mondler stories written down on paper and have decided to put them up on here now I have an account. I wrote this one about a year and a half ago now but never got to completely finish it so I am going to post it on here in time when I have it.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

A month later

The bad is still going strong and playing almost every night, which gives the two couples less time to get to spend together. Ross now knows about Monica and Chandler as they thought it was time to tell him and whilst they were together some paparazzi got photos of them kissing backstage at one of the concerts so now the whole world knows about them and surprisingly when Ross found out he didn't go off on one or be mad he was just happy for them.

The band are playing and as usual Monica and Rachel are in their bus just talking and hanging out like they usually do. Suddenly Monica comes out with something really random. "So you remember that before we went on tour with the guys that I was applying to loads of colleges and that one in England to?" "Yeah I remember, Why whats wrong?" Rachel asks with concern. "Well Mom phoned me today and during our usual talks she mentioned that I had a letter from that college in England and I got in." Monica says to Rachel. "Wow that's really great, Are you going to go and do it then?" Rachel asks with concern wondering if her best friend is going to go far away from where she lives. "I don't know, I have to talk to Chandler about it, I mean we are going to be in England on our tour in a couple of weeks anyway so I can always go and check out the college then and see what it would be like to stay there for a while." "Well that is good, if you do go I will miss you a whole lot but we can still talk everyday and I could visit" Rachel says hoping that Monica won't actually go because she doesn't want to lose her best friend. "Yeah and I will probably come back and visit you when I can cause it is expensive." "Yeah, lets get going back as the guys will be done soon." "I dont feel like walking all the way over there, I will just text Chandler and tell them to come straight over here."

Ross and Chandler have just got off stage after another very good performance, Chandler and Ross just go into their own dressing rooms to get changed and to see their girlfriends as Rachel and Monica are usually in there waiting for them to finish up. Chandler notices Monica is not in his dressing room and hopes that she is okay, he then hears his phone vibrate in the coat pocket that is slung on the chair as he was late getting to the dressing room today. Chandler picks up his phone and is relieved when he sees that it was Monica texting him and telling him to come straight to her bus as she needed to talk to him about some stuff. Chandler is not slightly worried about what she wants to talk to him about.

Chandler finishes getting changed and knocks on Ross dressing room door, he hears Ross shout that he can come in. "Hey I thought I would let you know that Rach is in our bus tonight as Mon wants to talk to me about some stuff so I will be staying in their bus with her." Chandler says quite quickly as he is desperate to know what Monica wants to talk to him about. "Okay man, Have fun." Ross says to him seeing that Chandler is fidgeting and knows he wants to go. "Thanks see you tomorrow man." Chandler shuts the door and makes his way to Monica and Rachel's bus.

Chandler enters Monica and Rachel bus and immediately starts talking. "Hey Mon, Look I know that we haven't been that careful with you know but I promise we will be okay and get through it together." Monica comes out from the small bathroom and looks at him strangely. "Chandler what are you talking about? I'm not..." Monica gets interrupted but Chandler "Oh good, I am sorry I just thought that when you texted and said you need to talk it was about something like that." Chandler says calmly and glad. "I got a letter at home and mom said I got accepted into that college in England that I applied for a while back, I was just wondering if you think I should go or not?" Monica tells and asks him "Well that's great Monica, the question is do you want to go? Whatever you decide I will support you with. If you do go to this college we could get a place an I will come with you." Chandler says proudly. "Really you would come with me and support me. I love you" "I love you too Mon"

**Sorry it is quite short. **


End file.
